The Beginning
by Randomly Awesome
Summary: Ever wonder how Brooke and Peyton started the love triangle with Lucas, or how Haley and Nathan fell in love? Ever wonder why Brooke became a slut and Nathan wanted to lose his virginity the first day of school? Freshman year. Anything can happen.
1. Chapter 1

The Beginning

Tree Hill is a place you wouldn't often hear about someone talking about form another town. Almost every in tree hill knows each other. For years two groups of people have gone to two different elementary schools, two different middle schools, and now are about to collide with each other in ways they never thought possible. Some will want love, some will want sex, and some will just want to be accepted.

"Lucas, get up!" A motherly, yet loud and annoyed voice, was audible from the curtains next to his bed. "Come on, you don't want to be late on your first day." Lucas slowly removed his face from his gray pillow and looked at the blinding sun shining through his window.

"What time is it?" Lucas asked rubbing his eyes.

"It's almost 7:30. You have to be at the school by 7:45." Lucas sat up.

"It's okay, mom, I'll walk to school with Peyton."

"Peyton is already here." Lucas jumped out of his bed.

"She's here?! Why didn't you tell me?" Lucas was rushing to his closet and pulled out a shirt.

"I came up here to tell you. I thought you'd be ready to go by now. Didn't you set your alarm?" Karen stood with her hands on her hips.

"Okay, mom." Lucas was rushing Karen out of his room. "You keep Peyton company. I'll be down in a minute."

Karen was standing in the doorway. You know, I really wish you showered first.

"I'll do it tonight." Lucas shut the door.

Downstairs, Peyton was fixing her hair while looking in the reflection of the toaster. Her curly blonde hair was now passed her shoulders and shining whenever the sunlight hit it.

"Well, he should be down any minute." Karen said coming down the stairs. Peyton, startled dropped the toaster.

"Oh, I'm so sorry, Mrs. Scott. I was just-" Karen was already picking up the toaster. "It's alright, Peyton." Karen took a long look at Peyton. Karen had known Peyton since she and Lucas were kids and with every year that passed she looked older and more mature. "You look very nice today." Karen said as she examined Peyton's black dress shirt that was tied in laces as it hit her nearly noticeable cleavage, her dark flare blue jeans and her black laced up boots. Peyton was holing her black purse were strings hanging from it no her shoulder.

"Thanks."

"Isn't it nice you can finally walk to school for a change?" Asked Karen. "Are you nervous? I mean, there's going to be a whole other half of the town you'll be seeing today."

"Well, I'm okay with it. I mean, Brooke and I have been going to different schools since elementary school, so I'm excited that I finally get to see her at school."

"I've never met Brooke." Karen said looking confused.

"Neither has Lucas. But now they can meet and maybe we can all hang out."

Lucas came rushing down the stairs. "Okay, I think we should go."

"Okay, bye Mrs. Scott." Peyton said as she and Lucas walked out the door.

"So, are you excited?" Peyton asked Lucas.

"Yeah, I guess you could say that." Peyton looked away from Lucas thinking about what to ask him next.

"Um, are you going to walk home with me?" Peyton asked still not looking at Lucas. They were approaching the school.

"Okay, how about we meet right here." The bell started to ring.

"See ya." Lucas said as he ran to the front doors of the school. Peyton stared at him as he ran away wondering what a fool she was for asking him dumb questions. Lucas was more than a friend to Peyton. Peyton had been thinking about him as a boyfriend since 7th grade. And now, being in high school, anything can happen.


	2. Changes with Peyton

"Yo, man, haven't seen you all summer." Nathan Scott exclaimed, high fiving old friends from middle school. Nathan Scott was only 14 years old, yet he looked like a 27 year old star. Nathan's group of old friends all had the same style. The baggy pants, a jersey from their former basketball team, headphones hanging from their heads and their hair spiked.

"I was busy with some girls, bro." The boy said waving to some "hot" girls walking on the pavement with short skirts and tight shirts. "I was getting laid."

"Nice!" Nathan said high fiving his friend, Damien.

"Oh, this girl. Wow, man, she was amazing! She was so hot and ready for anything!"

"Who was it?"

"Yo, it was this girl…Brooke Davis! I don't think she goes here, though. She's older."

"Man, you are so lucky!"

"You got to get laid, my man, it is great!" Damien chased after more hot girls walking down the pavement. Nathan stood there wondering; _I have to get laid soon. Really soon. I have to find a hot girl. _At that moment, Peyton Sawyer, walked passed Nathan as he stared at her and especially at the back side of her.

"Hey! Hey you!" Nathan ran to Peyton. Peyton turned to this boy she did not know. Nathan changed his voice to sound more "cool" as he would put it. He always used this voice for seduction. "I'm having a party this weekend. It's at this lake house my family has but they never use it and you should go." Nathan was now leaning against a wall beside him.

"Wait, do you mean we should go…together?" Nathan's eyes lit up in the desire to have sex.

"Yes! That is what I mean. That is exactly what I mean!" Peyton looked at the sky and back to Nathan.

"Um, I don't think that would be such a good idea."

"Why will your boyfriend be jealous?"

"I don't have a boyfriend." Nathan stood straight up.

"Well, then I guess there's no problem." Nathan took out a pen and wrote his number on her hand. "Call me up. See you Saturday." Nathan walked away. But, Peyton was confused. She really liked Lucas, but she had not yet had a boyfriend, and since Lucas hadn't yet asked her anything that had to do with dating, she would use this chance to see what dating is like. Who knows, maybe it'll get somewhere. Nathan sure hopes so.

"Peyton! Peyton Sawyer!" Brooke Davis yelled as she jumped on Peyton's back.

"Brooke!" Peyton and Brooke hugged.

"Oh, my god, you have no idea how happy I am to finally be going to the same school as you!" Peyton noticed something different about Brooke. Brooke was dressed more "revealing" than usual. She was wearing a red tank top that was showing off her cleavage with a short denim skirt. Back before the summer, Brooke never cared for dressing like what they would usually call a "ho."

"Wow, um you look different." Peyton said trying to avoid Brooke's giant cleavage.

"Oh, I know! You wouldn't believe how many guys wanted my number last time I dressed like this! And you won't believe this!" Brooke leaned to Peyton's ear. "I lost my virginity!" Peyton, stunned, turned to Brooke.

"What?! When?"

"It was about two weeks ago. I was wearing a similar outfit and went to this party. This guy asked me if I was comfortable and I said "yes" and then he started to touch my thigh and asked me if I was more comfortable and I said "yes" and then he kissed me and took me up to some bedroom and we had sex!"

"Brooke, what happened to you saying you weren't even going to worry about sex."

"Peyton, back in middle school I was a nobody. And when I am more outgoing, I'm somebody. I just want to be known." The late bell rang and every student groaned at the agony of returning to school. "I'll see you in class." Brooke hugged Peyton and started walking to the door. As some boy whistled at her she smiled and waved back and kept walking. Peyton didn't understand what had just happened. Her best friend had changed in the shortest time. The boy she had liked for the longest time was now in her mind as just a friend. But in her heart, he was so much more. And no, that's not Nathan.


	3. Boy meets Girl

"So, the first day wasn't that hard." Peyton said sitting at the lunch table across from Lucas.

"The day's not even over, yet." Lucas said. Brooke Davis approached the table.

"Hey!" Brooke hugged Peyton and sat down next to her. Lucas looked confused.

"Is this Brooke?" Lucas asked still staring at Brooke. Her long brown hair was shining in the light. Lucas had never seen someone like this before. He'd seen pretty girls, but there was something about this girl. Though, for all his life, he'd liked Peyton, he felt that now they had reached high school and still nothing ever happened, Lucas was losing hope.

Brooke looked at a notice taped onto the wall that said "**Cheerleader Tryouts" **Brooke got excited. "Peyton! Oh, my gosh, Peyton!" Brooke ran to the wall to see the notice at a closer look. "Peyton, look!" Peyton got up from her seat to look at what Brooke was screeching over.

"What?" Brooke pointed her head to the notice.

"You, my Peyton, are going to be a cheerleader!" Peyton was jumping up and down in excitement.

"Cheerleader? Brooke, I've never cheered in my life." Brooke turned Peyton toward her.

"That's just it. We can learn together! And we get to have more time together! Come on, Peyton, I've always wanted to be a cheerleader, and I don't want to do it alone! Please, please, please!" Brooke was showing Peyton her "sad face" in which Brooke would have her eyes be all teary yet her face would remain stunning.

"Okay, okay, but I can't promise you I'll make it." Brooke took out a pen from her purse and wrote their names down on the sign up sheet.

"You'll make it because we'll practice. Lets do it this weekend." Peyton looked at Lucas for a moment pondering the thoughts of being with him over the thoughts of a first date with someone she hardly knew. Peyton looked back at Brooke.

"I can't, this guy asked me to a party on Saturday." Brooke crossed her arms.

"My, my, Peyton, you sure are getting the guys to get all over you aren't you? Well, if there's a party, there's guys, and if there are guys, there are…well you know. We'll go together."

"I think Nathan…yeah that's his name…um, I think he's picking me up." Brooke turned to Lucas.

"Well, then, I'll just go with him." Lucas, surprised, looked over a Brooke.

"His name is Lucas." Peyton said a little annoyed.

"Yeah, would you want to go to the party with me?" Brooke asked walked over to Lucas and doing her "sad face." Lucas looked back at Peyton. "

"Yeah, um, my mom.." Lucas rethought what he was saying "…My…friend…Keith can drive us there. Yeah, he's cool." Brooke stood back up.

"Awesome, I'll see you there." Brooke walked away giving Lucas a look of what Lucas might call "sexy." There was something about this girl that made Lucas want to get to know her more and more.

Peyton was looking at other notices taped to the wall when she noticed one that said "**Basketball Tryouts**". "Lucas! You should try out for basketball!" Lucas put his head down.

"You know I can't, Peyton. I've been wanting to for the longest time.

"I know but maybe this time your mom will reconsider. You're in high school now, you can make your own choices. Come on, I can cheer for you…if I make it." Lucas walked over to the notice. "Just write your name down, and if your mom doesn't

want you tom then don't go to tryouts." Lucas took one more glimpse of the notice and wrote his name down with the pen he had taken off of Peyton's long curly blonde hair. After writing his name he looked again at Peyton and was wondering why she was going to a party with another guy. Lucas had always wanted to ask out Peyton, but was just too nervous to do so. But hey, who knows what can happen with Brooke.


	4. Tutor Girl

"Hi." said a timid voice to the school principle. Haley James sat down in the principle's office.

"I haven't called you down here for anything bad, Ms. James. I just wanted to speak with you on behalf of your outstanding grade point average of your previous year." Principle Duvall was looking through papers as Haley sat there fixing her glasses. "There are some new students here that the school does not find…"

"Educated?" Haley asked taking her hand away from her glasses.

"There are students here who do not work well on their own. The Basketball coach, Whitey, asked me to find someone who can tutor the new freshman who do not seem quite able to be concerned about their schoolwork. I was given the list from all sports tryouts to see if any of the student on the list and the right grade point average to play. Whitey wants some of these boys on his squad, but they don't have good grades. I'm asking you to tutor one of these boys. We have other student on the tutoring staff who will help out with the upperclassman and so forth."

"Who is it I will be tutoring?" Haley asked concerned. Duvall looked through more papers on is desk.

"Well, the only freshman with grades that wouldn't be able to play are…Nathan Scott." Haley stood up from her seat.

"Nathan Scott?" Haley looked irritated. All her life Nathan Scott would do nothing but pick on her and call her "four eyes" with his stupid basketball buddies. Not only did she already go to school with him, but now she had to tutor him. "Mr. Duvall, is there anyone else on the list I can tutor rather than…Nathan Scott?"

"I'm sorry, Haley, but the other tutoring staff will be helping other basketball players. The only one left is Nathan Scott, and he has the worst grades on the team, and you have the best grades in the tutoring staff."

"Wait, if I tutor him, does that mean I'm on the tutoring staff?" Asked Haley looking hopeful. Everyone knew that in Tree Hill High the tutoring staff got to go wherever whenever. They could get out of class to help other kids study in the library or they could not do their homework some days because of tutoring.

"If you tutor him, then yes, it does." Haley wanted to be part of the tutoring staff, it was a lot better book club. Haley may have looked like a nerd but she certainly did not want to act like one. Tutoring wasn't nerdy, it meant you could get out of class, which was rebellious, or so she thought.

"Can I see that basketball list?" Asked Haley. Mr. Duvall gave her the list. As she read the names to herself her eyes lit up at one name. "Lucas Scott." Haley and Lucas have been best friends for the longest time. They never did get a chance to go to the same middle school but they saw each other every day at "Karen's Café" working and joking together for the passed 14 years. "Wait, why can't I tutor Lucas Scott?" Mr. Duvall went to a drawer and pulled out another envelope with the name "Lucas Scott" on it. Mr. Duvall read through the paper inside it.

"You can't tutor him because his grades are perfectly fine. If he had one more letter grade up he'd be tutoring like you are. So, are you going to tutor Nathan Scott?" Haley thought really hard about this. She really didn't want to put up with him again. Maybe this could be payback for all the time he made me feel like a "nobody."

"Alright, Mr. Duvall, I'll tutor him." Mr. Duvall closed the folders on his desk.

"Well, then you should get back to class. There is a staff meeting shortly after school. We'll tell you when you're tutoring…which is tomorrow after school. Come to the meeting."

"I'll be there, Mr. Duvall, thank you." Haley sat up and walked out the door. As she walked farther down the hallway she passed classroom in which she saw Nathan in the door window. He sat there doing nothing, probably thinking about girls or basketball.

The bell rang for the school day to be over. Student ran out of the doors to meet with their friends and talk abut how boring their first day was. Peyton walked out the door looking for Lucas. As she walked to the spot on the sidewalk he'd told her to meet she thought about going out with Nathan again. _Should I really give up on Lucas for some guy? Should I rethink Lucas and ask him to go to the shore or something? What am I going to-_

"Hey!" Lucas Scot touched her shoulder as if a monster would in a 70's horror movie.

"Hey! I've been waiting for you."

"Yeah, I was talking to Brooke on the way to the door." Peyton looked confused. Was Lucas going after Brooke? That can't be, Lucas never had an interest in her when Peyton would constantly talk about her. "She is some kind of girl." Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. Maybe is Lucas had never heard about her so-called date with Nathan Scott, then…wait…Scott……Lucas Scott…..Nathan Scott….what the-?

"Lucas? Um, the guy I'm going to the party with…Nathan Scott…are you related to him?"

"No, I'm an only child. Why do you say that?" Peyton was remembering Nathan's face. It looked so similar to Lucas's baby face which was so cute to her.

"It's just, you have the same last name, and he looks like you. Maybe you'll see him at basketball tryouts tomorrow, I bet he's trying out, he was wearing all this basketball stuff." Lucas started to walk toward his house.

"Peyton, I don't know if I can do basketball. My mom has never let me join the basketball team."

"Well, she should let you. You're a great basketball player. And I'll bet you'll be a great basketball player tonight down at the river court."

"Oh, yeah, Brooke's coming to that." Peyton looked angry.

"I thought you only brought close friends to that."

"Well she's your close friend. And I'm starting to become friends with her. So, technically she's a close friend. Besides, I want to get to know her better." Lucas reached his house to find Keith working on his mom's car in the driveway.

"Hey there, Lucas, Peyton." Lucas walked over to Keith to give him a hug. But Peyton stood on the sidewalk watching. Her heart fell like it was going to sink and she had never been so confused about Lucas. _Why is it bothering me so much that Lucas may be into Brooke? I really like Lucas, but he's my best friend, and he likes my best friend, so lets just leave it at that. Besides I have a date…oh, why it this so bad?_

"Peyton!" Keith looked at her holding a wrench from the driveway. "Are you coming inside? Karen's making brownies." Peyton looked at the house next door to in which she lived in.

"No, I have to get home, thanks though." Without even looking back Peyton walked into her house thinking about her feelings. Who were her feelings for? She knew she had feelings for Lucas, but obviously that's never going to happen now that he met Brooke. _What if Brooke dressed that way because she knew she was going to meet Lucas. After all the nice things I told her about him why wouldn't she like him. But, she knows I like him…I think. Well, it could be obvious, best friends could tell these things right? Brooke may not even know that Peyton likes him. _

_What if Brooke has sex with Lucas at the party this Saturday?_


	5. Tryouts

"Thank god it's Friday." Peyton said waking up to her beeping alarm on her nightstand. When she hit the top of the alarm clock she looks over to her window and saw Lucas waking up as well. She watched him there, from her bed as he stood up, and walked to his closet. Lucas, not wearing a shirt, walked around his room searching for something. Peyton got up to her window to see what it was he was trying to find. Lucas picked up his cell phone from his nightstand and smiled before he could even say "Hello." _What if he's on the phone with Brooke? _Peyton thought. She looked over to her nightstand to see her phone. _Who could he be smiling about? _As Peyton picked up her phone one name hit her in the head. Brooke. Peyton hit the number 4 and instantly called Brooke.

"Hey, P. Sawyer!" Brooke said out of breath. Peyton tried not to sound nervous.

"Hey, um…what's up? How's it going?"

"I'm actually on the other line." Peyton's heart sank. "Remember that guy you introduced me to yesterday? Well, I'm talking to him right now. He sounds cute!" Brooke hung up. Peyton looked over to Lucas's window again. He was still smiling and getting dressed. How come Lucas never looked that way around Peyton? Peyton opened her phone and again and pressed number 3 and immediately connected with Lucas.

"Hey Peyton." Peyton made sure to look at him when he was talking with her. He didn't look as happy as he did when he was on the phone with Brooke. In fact, he wasn't even smiling.

"Um, hi." Peyton said realizing she had to say something. "I was just making sure we were…um…walking to school together."

"Well, actually, Brooke just called me telling me her dad wants to give us a ride to school.

"Oh…um, I guess I'll just see you at school." Peyton hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

It was the last class of the day and Lucas sat at his desk nearest the window feeling the fall-like breeze wind past him. He liked this time of year. Summer was to hot, Winter was too cold, and spring meant it was time for finals. In the fall, things were easier. Yeah, you just restart school but it's not hard in the beginning.

"Okay, I'll see you later." A familiar voice said outside. Lucas saw Brooke standing in the courtyard waving goodbye to another group of girls. It must've been her study hall. The school had always let student go out into the courtyard during their study hall. Except, that was only for seniors. _Cute. This girl likes to take risks._ Lucas thought ignoring the lectures from the teacher. Lucas took a long look at Brooke. Her long perfect shine of brown hair moved with the wind in such a elegant manner. Her bright red lips (or maybe lipstick) made her lips almost perfect for kissing. _There's something about this girl. I like Peyton, but lets face it, it's never going to happen and she's already dating another guy. Maybe I should focus more on Brooke. _

"Mr. Scott!" The history teacher, Mr. Rundle yelled

"Yeah?" Said two different voices. Lucas looked over to the other side of the classroom to see who said "Yeah?" Nathan Scott sat at his desk with headphones hanging from his head. Both Lucas and Nathan looked at each other. _There's another Scott? _Lucas thought turning back to Mr. Rundle.

"The other Scott!" Mr. Rundle was staring right into Lucas's brown eyes. "Pay attention or get out!" Lucas sat there, frozen, trying not to piss off the teachers he'd recently met. Mr. Rundle went back to his lectures at the board when Lucas turned to look at Brooke one last time, and she was gone.

Whitey stood with two basketballs in his arms waiting for the guys trying out for basketball to line up behind him. As Nathan walked in, timid Haley Scott ran behind him.

"Nathan Scott?" Nathan turned around to see Haley carrying at least 5 books in her arms.

"What do you want?" Haley attempted to fix her glasses but feared to drop all of her books.

"I'm here to tutor you."

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Duvall, told me about that. I'm not going." Nathan started to walked away. Haley followed.

"But, I have to tutor you. I was told to." Haley told him out of breath as Nathan was still walking to Whitey.

"Listen, sweetheart, I got basketball tryouts now. Why don't you go back to the library and tutor someone who cares." Nathan still did not look at Haley.

"Because, without a C+ average, you can't play basketball!" Nathan stopped and still remained not looking at Haley.

"Tomorrow after school, then." Nathan walked over to Whitey. As Nathan walked over he noticed a few guys he knew last year in the middle school basketball team like Skills, Damien, Mouth (thought he always ended up being the sports announcer) and a couple of guys he'd never seen before like Lucas.

"Alright, ladies!" whitey blew his whistle and threw the basketballs at Skills and Mouth who dropped it. Whitey noticed Nathan and Lucas. "Oh, jeez, I got both of you here." Nathan and Lucas looked at each other. "I better call Keith and Dan."

_Keith, Uncle Keith? That can't be right._ Nathan thought. Every guy who showed up to tryouts began shooting hoops and having quick games.

"Alright." Whitey said holding a sheet. "I got the list of who made it. After you read it, come and get your uniforms in the locker room. Keith Scott has set them out for you. Keith walked out of the locker room and looked shocked when he saw both Lucas and Nathan. Keith took Whitey by the arm and started talking to him while staring at Nathan and Lucas. Nathan looked at the sheet tacked to the wall.

**Varsity Basketball**

Nathan Scott

Lucas Scott

Damien Henderson

"Skills"

More guys were on the list but Nathan was focusing on those four, especially Lucas.

"Hey, did I get in this year?" Mouth pushed everyone out of the way to see the results.

**Varsity Basketball**

Sports Announcer: "Mouth"

"Oh, man, that happens every year." Mouth said.

"Cheer up, mouth, you're good at it. Especially, down at the river court." Lucas's ears stood up when he heard that word. River court. They go their too? When? How come he'd never seen them there?

As Lucas walked out of the gym, he noticed Brooke waiting for him at the door.

"About time you finished. I thought it's take forever." Lucas was carrying his uniform in his arm. "And it looks like you made it. Congratulations."

"What are you doing here?" Brooke brought him to a lost on the door of the other gym.

**Varsity Cheerleading**

Bevin Sanders

Caitlin Caruso

Courtney Darling

Britney Anderson

Sara Collin

Peyton Sawyer

Brooke Davis

Lucas stopped reading the long list of cheerleaders when he reached her name. He didn't even realize he had skipped over Peyton's name until he gave it a second look.

"You made it!" Lucas said looking surprised.

"I know I'm so excited! I guess I'll be cheering for you after all." Brooke said. She looked outside to see her dad waiting outside of the car. "Well, do you want a ride or not?" Brooke said gesturing her arms to the door. Lucas smiled and they both ran to Mr. Davis's car.Lucas only has one thought on his mind right now.

_I can't believe I am so happy. _


	6. Secrets Out

"Thank god it's Friday." Peyton said waking up to her beeping alarm on her nightstand. When she hit the top of the alarm clock she looks over to her window and saw Lucas waking up as well. She watched him there, from her bed as he stood up, and walked to his closet. Lucas, not wearing a shirt, walked around his room searching for something. Peyton got up to her window to see what it was he was trying to find. Lucas picked up his cell phone from his nightstand and smiled before he could even say "Hello." _What if he's on the phone with Brooke? _Peyton thought. She looked over to her nightstand to see her phone. _Who could he be smiling about? _As Peyton picked up her phone one name hit her in the head. Brooke. Peyton hit the number 4 and instantly called Brooke.

"Hey, P. Sawyer!" Brooke said out of breath. Peyton tried not to sound nervous.

"Hey, um…what's up? How's it going?"

"I'm actually on the other line." Peyton's heart sank. "Remember that guy you introduced me to yesterday? Well, I'm talking to him right now. He sounds cute!" Brooke hung up. Peyton looked over to Lucas's window again. He was still smiling and getting dressed. How come Lucas never looked that way around Peyton? Peyton opened her phone and again and pressed number 3 and immediately connected with Lucas.

"Hey Peyton." Peyton made sure to look at him when he was talking with her. He didn't look as happy as he did when he was on the phone with Brooke. In fact, he wasn't even smiling.

"Um, hi." Peyton said realizing she had to say something. "I was just making sure we were…um…walking to school together."

"Well, actually, Brooke just called me telling me her dad wants to give us a ride to school.

"Oh…um, I guess I'll just see you at school." Peyton hung up the phone without even saying goodbye.

It was the last class of the day and Lucas sat at his desk nearest the window feeling the fall-like breeze wind past him. He liked this time of year. Summer was to hot, Winter was too cold, and spring meant it was time for finals. In the fall, things were easier. Yeah, you just restart school but it's not hard in the beginning.

"Okay, I'll see you later." A familiar voice said outside. Lucas saw Brooke standing in the courtyard waving goodbye to another group of girls. It must've been her study hall. The school had always let student go out into the courtyard during their study hall. Except, that was only for seniors. _Cute. This girl likes to take risks._ Lucas thought ignoring the lectures from the teacher. Lucas took a long look at Brooke. Her long perfect shine of brown hair moved with the wind in such a elegant manner. Her bright red lips (or maybe lipstick) made her lips almost perfect for kissing. _There's something about this girl. I like Peyton, but lets face it, it's never going to happen and she's already dating another guy. Maybe I should focus more on Brooke. _

"Mr. Scott!" The history teacher, Mr. Rundle yelled

"Yeah?" Said two different voices. Lucas looked over to the other side of the classroom to see who said "Yeah?" Nathan Scott sat at his desk with headphones hanging from his head. Both Lucas and Nathan looked at each other. _There's another Scott? _Lucas thought turning back to Mr. Rundle.

"The other Scott!" Mr. Rundle was staring right into Lucas's brown eyes. "Pay attention or get out!" Lucas sat there, frozen, trying not to piss off the teachers he'd recently met. Mr. Rundle went back to his lectures at the board when Lucas turned to look at Brooke one last time, and she was gone.

Whitey stood with two basketballs in his arms waiting for the guys trying out for basketball to line up behind him. As Nathan walked in, timid Haley Scott ran behind him.

"Nathan Scott?" Nathan turned around to see Haley carrying at least 5 books in her arms.

"What do you want?" Haley attempted to fix her glasses but feared to drop all of her books.

"I'm here to tutor you."

"Oh, yeah, Mr. Duvall, told me about that. I'm not going." Nathan started to walked away. Haley followed.

"But, I have to tutor you. I was told to." Haley told him out of breath as Nathan was still walking to Whitey.

"Listen, sweetheart, I got basketball tryouts now. Why don't you go back to the library and tutor someone who cares." Nathan still did not look at Haley.

"Because, without a C+ average, you can't play basketball!" Nathan stopped and still remained not looking at Haley.

"Tomorrow after school, then." Nathan walked over to Whitey. As Nathan walked over he noticed a few guys he knew last year in the middle school basketball team like Skills, Damien, Mouth (thought he always ended up being the sports announcer) and a couple of guys he'd never seen before like Lucas.

"Alright, ladies!" whitey blew his whistle and threw the basketballs at Skills and Mouth who dropped it. Whitey noticed Nathan and Lucas. "Oh, jeez, I got both of you here." Nathan and Lucas looked at each other. "I better call Keith and Dan."

_Keith, Uncle Keith? That can't be right._ Nathan thought. Every guy who showed up to tryouts began shooting hoops and having quick games.

"Alright." Whitey said holding a sheet. "I got the list of who made it. After you read it, come and get your uniforms in the locker room. Keith Scott has set them out for you. Keith walked out of the locker room and looked shocked when he saw both Lucas and Nathan. Keith took Whitey by the arm and started talking to him while staring at Nathan and Lucas. Nathan looked at the sheet tacked to the wall.

**Varsity Basketball**

Nathan Scott

Lucas Scott

Damien Henderson

"Skills"

More guys were on the list but Nathan was focusing on those four, especially Lucas.

"Hey, did I get in this year?" Mouth pushed everyone out of the way to see the results.

**Varsity Basketball**

Sports Announcer: "Mouth"

"Oh, man, that happens every year." Mouth said.

"Cheer up, mouth, you're good at it. Especially, down at the river court." Lucas's ears stood up when he heard that word. River court. They go their too? When? How come he'd never seen them there?

As Lucas walked out of the gym, he noticed Brooke waiting for him at the door.

"About time you finished. I thought it's take forever." Lucas was carrying his uniform in his arm. "And it looks like you made it. Congratulations."

"What are you doing here?" Brooke brought him to a lost on the door of the other gym.

**Varsity Cheerleading**

Bevin Sanders

Caitlin Caruso

Courtney Darling

Britney Anderson

Sara Collin

Peyton Sawyer

Brooke Davis

Lucas stopped reading the long list of cheerleaders when he reached her name. He didn't even realize he had skipped over Peyton's name until he gave it a second look.

"You made it!" Lucas said looking surprised.

"I know I'm so excited! I guess I'll be cheering for you after all." Brooke said. She looked outside to see her dad waiting outside of the car. "Well, do you want a ride or not?" Brooke said gesturing her arms to the door. Lucas smiled and they both ran to Mr. Davis's car.Lucas only has one thought on his mind right now.

_I can't believe I am so happy. _


	7. Sex, Lies and Parties

"What do I wear? What do I wear?" Peyton said scrimmaging through her drawers and tearing apart her closet. Finally, Lucas would get a chance to see her dressed in something nice or maybe more revealing than usual. True, she as going to the party with Nathan, she was more concerned about getting Lucas. Peyton stopped when she walked near her window and saw Lucas getting dressed. There they were again, two best friends, so close yet so far. But Lucas wanted to be closer to Brooke while Peyton wanted to be closer to him. Lucas looked like he was going through the same problem as her; trying to find something to wear to impress a girl, only Lucas was more concerned with impressing new girl, Brooke Davis.

Peyton finally decided to wear her short black dress. It showed a little cleavage, but it was still covered more than anything Brooke ever wore lately. Peyton looked in her mirror and wondered; _Why aren't I pretty? _ Peyton never thought of comparing herself to Brooke. But now that she had almost successfully taken Lucas from her, she couldn't help but wonder why Lucas didn't feel the same about her. Peyton's curly blonde hair shined in the light like a shampoo commercial. She didn't understand why she wasn't pretty. Lucas had always told her she had the perfect hair, the perfect body and the perfect face to match. But apparently Brooke had better hair, a better body and a more perfect face to match. Peyton grew up with only Brooke and Lucas. Brooke was never allowed to hang out with boys when she was young which was the reason she went to private school, so she would never hang out with her and Lucas. It looks like her father changed his mind, and for the worse it looks like.

A car horn honked outside. _That's probably Nathan._ Peyton thought running out of her room and down the stairs. There sitting in the car, was Nathan Scott and his friend Damien from school. As Peyton was about to get in the car she heard a giggling girly sound. She turned to Lucas's house and saw Brooke and Lucas running to her dad's car. As heartsick as Peyton was, she sucked it up and stepped into Nathan…or Damien's car.

"Yo! I need more beer!" Damien yelled from across the room. Alone and uncomfortable, Peyton sat in the corner and impatiently waited for Lucas to show up. What was taking Lucas and Brooke so long to get there?

"Yo, Nathan, why is your girl all the way over their?" Nathan, forgetting about Peyton, turned to see Peyton sitting alone, desperate for someone who's not drunk to say "Hi."

"I don't know, but we're screwing tonight!"

"Woo!" Nathan's friends high fived him. Damien pointed to a room next to the stairs.

"Yo, screw her now, dude! Don't you got lots of rooms upstairs?" Nathan turned to Peyton. _I'm getting horny._ Nathan thought to himself. He was about to have sex! He was ready for anything. As Nathan walked over to Peyton, his friend started chanting his name quietly.

"Hey, babe." Nathan said to Peyton holding out his hand. Peyton took his hand and stood up. "I want to show you something." Nathan, still holding her hand, moved her upstairs. When Peyton and Nathan reached the top of the stairs, Nathan's friend started cheering. Nathan walked Peyton over to one of the guest rooms. A bed was placed in the center of the room and barely any light had made it through the windows. As Peyton walked more into the room, Nathan closed the door behind him and sat her down on the bed.

"So, babe, how much have you had to drink tonight?" Peyton looked down.

"Um, I don't drink, actually." Nathan leaned in closer to her. And took off his middle school basketball jacket.

"I can give you something better." Nathan had now pinned Peyton on the bed. And started to pull down the straps of her black dress. Peyton wasn't comfortable with this. She was trying her best to avoid kissing him. She'd never been kissed before and certainly didn't want her first kiss to be with someone she hardly knew. She wanted her first kiss to be Lucas; perfect Lucas. As Nathan tried to unzip her dress Peyton resisted.

"Nathan, stop." Peyton said quietly hoping maybe he would hear. But Nathan ignored it. He placed his hand on her thigh and began moving it up.

"Nathan, please stop." She said a little louder. She started to feel his hands moving up her dress. "Nathan stop!" Peyton pushed him off the bed and sat up.

"What was that for, you bitch?!" Peyton slapped him and ran out of the room not looking back. Was all her wanted just sex? How could he do that to her. She'd given up on the one boy she'd loved for him and this is what she got from it? Peyton ran down the stairs and found Lucas and Broke by the door. Peyton not bothering to look at either of them, began to tear and ran out the door. Lucas ran after her.

"Peyton!" Lucas ran to her and made her stop. "Peyton, what's wrong?" Brooke stood there in the doorway, jealous, waiting for Lucas to come back to her and give her attention. Peyton, next to Lucas, down the road, was crying.

"Nathan; he only wanted sex from me." Peyton's voice was breaking. Her straps were still at her shoulders. "I thought he liked me. I was humiliated." Peyton cried in Lucas's arms. Brooke still stood there. Far away from them, she could still see that Lucas was caring for her. Why hadn't he cared for her like that? Brooke and Lucas had officially started dating a few days ago, although Peyton was probably unaware, and now Lucas was giving his attention to her.

Peyton was still crying. She didn't know what to feel or what to do.

"Peyton, do you want me to call your dad to pick you up?" Peyton began crying harder.

"He doesn't even know I'm here. He thinks I'm with Brooke for the night, so he left to go see his friends in Raleigh until tomorrow." Lucas took out his phone from his pocket.

"I'll call Keith. He'll take you home."

"What about Brooke?" Lucas could tell that she knew that he and Brooke had started dating. He looked in the doorway of Nathan's beach house to se Brooke standing there with her arms folded.

"I'll come back. She can wait."

Moments later Keith had shown up and drove home Peyton. Lucas and her were in the backseat. As they reached Peyton's house, Peyton did not exit the car. She just looked at Lucas.

"Will you come in my house with me? I just need to talk to you." Lucas looked at Keith.

"Go ahead, I'll be next door waiting." Peyton and Lucas left the car and walked up to her door. As she reached under the doormat and took the spare key and opened the door she watched Lucas enter her house, hoping this time, maybe something more could come out of it. Lucas walked Peyton up to her room. When they both got into her room, Peyton shut the door.

"Lucas, thank you for doing this."

"No, problem." Peyton looked at her phone and deleted Nathan's number.

"I'm sorry you got treated that way. You don't deserve to be treated like that." Peyton sat down on her bed, as did Lucas next to her.

"I just can't believe he would use me for sex. Why me? Why does this stuff always happen to me. I just can never find the perfect guy and when I do-" Peyton stopped what she was saying before she accidentally let her feelings slip about Lucas. She looked into his eyes and she looked into his. They were so shiny and beautiful and a thousand stories could be told about his eyes. "And when I do, the perfect guy meets a different girl." Lucas started holding Peyton. _Could this be real? Is Lucas really holding me on my bed?_ A million thoughts were going through her head, but only one though was certain; she had to tell Lucas how she felt. Peyton looked at Lucas.

"Lucas, I'm glad we've been friends for so long. No one has ever been as nice to me as you have." Lucas started to wonder why he'd ever stopped loving Peyton. Brooke was this girl who was hot and had a personality. Peyton was this girl with an amazing personality who made Lucas's heart skip a beat as it did Peyton.

"Lucas, I love you." Lucas smiled at Peyton. Peyton, rather than just smiling, smiled and kissed him right on his precious lips. His lips felt moist and soft and just perfect. They were now laying down on the bed still kissing each other. Peyton felt Lucas's arms hug her tight. This kiss was love and passion all in one kiss. A thousand thoughts were going through each's head.

"Peyton, I love you too." Lucas said to her as they're noses were touching. At that moment, Lucas's phone began to vibrate in his pocket.

"Oh, no." Lucas said looking at his phone. I forgot about Brooke. Peyton felt sad once again. Brooke was once again in their lives instead of he being gone for that perfect 20 seconds of love and passion. "Peyton, I have to get to Brooke…she's my girlfriend." Peyton didn't understand. She had just finally got to kiss the boy of her dreams and he was telling her he had to go for no other than Brooke Davis.

"Peyton, I love you, but I made a commitment to Brooke. I can't just forget about her. She's your best friend and she's my girlfriend." Peyton couldn't believe what she was hearing. Lucas was right. His heart had always been in the right place. Brooke was his. And until that was different she couldn't do this with Lucas.

"I understand, Lucas."

"I'm sorry, Peyton."

"Me too."

Back at the party, angered Nathan was looking for beer and sex. He had already been drunk, but could yet still know what he was doing…most of the time. Brooke sat in a corner, as Peyton did a few hours before, drinking her beer, and showing off her long legs in her tight denim miniskirt. Her yellow tank top was showing off cleavage, especially to Nathan.

"Oh, my god! That's the girl I fucked with!" Damien yelled looking at Brooke Davis. Nathan was shocked and looked over to Brooke. She was nothing less than hot. He got a hard on just looking at her drink.

"Whoa, you mean, that's the girl you fucked a few months ago?! The older woman?!"

"That girl must've been fucking lying. She told me she was 22!" As angry as Damien was, he couldn't forget how hot Brooke Davis was. "She was so fucking good in bed, yo!" Nathan couldn't stop looking at her. He had to get with her; now. Nathan walked over to Brooke, who looked pissed.

"Why are you pissed?" Nathan leaned against the wall with his beer.

"My date fucking left me to go pamper my best friend. Peyton is such a drama queen!"

"Oh yeah, I think I tried to have sex with her a few hours ago. She wouldn't do it. That cunt." Brooke finally had someone who agreed with her.

"You look hot." Brooke, who was overdue for some rough sex, looked at Nathan and noticed he too was hot. Brooke was getting wet just looking at him. She took his hand and moved him up the stairs to the upstairs bedroom. There, in the same room Nathan tried to have sex with Peyton, was Nathan and Brooke shutting the door and jumping on the bed with each other. Nathan was as hard as a rock and reached under Brooke's mini skirt and moved her thong to the side and started rubbing her clit.

"Ohh." Brooke started moaning. She didn't exactly realize what was going on because she was drunk. Nathan, who was also drunk, realized that he was finally about to have sex and shoved his finger into Brooke. She moaned even louder. Nathan started curving his fingers in Brooke, which she couldn't resist.

"Oh, my god!" Brooke couldn't catch her breath. She jumped on top of Nathan and removed her shirt to show a red laced bra and her cleavage showing even in the dark. He removed her bra and unzipped his pants. She took off his jacket and shirt and pulled down his pants. Nathan pulled off her miniskirt and began to go inside of her.

"Oh, that feels so good!" Brooke moaned. Nathan was so overwhelmed. Finally he was "getting some." And Damien was right, she is good in bed. Nathan began shoving his dick in faster and faster until he thought he was about to cum.

Both were fucking each other as fast as they could and then Brooke started moaning as loud as ever and felt the warm cum shoot out of Brooke onto Nathan's dick which made him cum.

As Peyton and Lucas felt bad for kissing, who knows how bad Brooke would feel when she realizes the next morning she had sex with Lucas's half brother.


End file.
